libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Veil Sets
Certain abilities and effects call out veils from certain "veil sets". This page lists all veil sets and the veils contained therein. Angelic Armaments (Heavens) * Angelic Wings * Avatar of Light * Belt of Woven Gold * Breastplate of the Righteous * Gilded Treads * Garden Warden’s Gorget * Halo of Holy Light * Heaven’s Blessing * Sword of Justice * Vambraces of Holy Scripture Apparel of the Merchant Prince * Collar of Skilled Instruction * Horselord’s Greaves * Thurston’s Bladewards * Merchant’s Mantle * Vestments of the Maharaja * Waistband of the Wealthy Asgardian Saga (Valhalla) * Bifrost Boots * Geri and Freki * Gungnir * Huginn and Muninn * Liar's Horns * Mjolnir * Odin's Noose * Sif's Golden Hair * Sleipnir * Valkyrie's Chain Boatman’s Ensemble (Underworld) * Boatman’s Ferry * Bracers of Oblivion * Catrina’s Sarong * Feathers of the Yamaraj * Ferryman’s Cloak * Five Rivers Amulet * Mask of the Nosoi * Reaper’s Scythe * Spiderweb Wrappings * Vanth’s Eyes Circle of Six * Aphora’s Belt of Fire * Aphos’s Blooded Gauntlets * Ceradon’s Eternity * Duxandus’s Icy Gaze * Hyandil’s Flowered Regalia * Priestess’ Clasp of Rebirth Dryad’s Verdancy * Cloak of Thorns * Heart of Yggdrasil * Nymph’s Visage * Verdant Vambraces Embodiment of Darkness * Cloak of Darkness * Darkholds * Darkness Dragon * Darkwalker Hood * Sable Shots Eternal Black * Ebon Blaze * Ebon Stars * Empty Maw * Grasping Black * Pooling Black Genie’s Ambitions (Elemental) * Djinni’s Turban * Efreeti’s Brass Scimitar * Heart of the Efreet * Marid’s Sandals * Pasha’s Crushing Gauntlets * Shahzada’s Dissolution * Shaitan’s Earthen Armor * Spectacles of the Sheikh * Suli’s Sash * Voice of the Janni Lightbringer’s Garb * Banelight Vortices * Liminal Repartee * Luminosity of the Lurker in Light * White Rider’s Sash O-yoroi of the Obsidian Ronin (Dark Shogunate) * Izanami's Koma-Geta * Izanami's Nodachi * Ronin's Horo * Seppuku * Somen of Shadow Priestly Raiments * Cardinal’s Cape * Diadem of Pure Reflection * Guardian Sash * Immaculate Touch * Martyr’s Toga * Scarlet Prayer Band Reliquaries of Infernal Law (Hells) * Blackened Pitchfork * Bloodeater’s Belt * Cry of the Erinyes * Devil’s Barbs * Gelugon’s Talons * Imp’s Eyes * Iron Crown * Mantle of Infernal Dukedom * Pit Fiend’s Shroud * Shackles of Perdition Spark of Brilliance * Mobius Ribbon * Pneumatic Module Starry Elements * Aurora Lenses * Mask of Elemental Adaptation * Perihelion Pauldrons * Shooting Stars * Star Metal Bracers * Stellar Stompers Trappings of Chaos (Abyss) * Babau Skin * Balor’s Whip * Demon Lord’s Hunger * Dretch Flesh * Glabrezu’s Gaze * Mask of the Succubus * Pincer Arms * Ruin Treads * Spore Wings * Vrock’s Screech Unicorn's Caparison * Criniere of Warding * Sparkling Alicorn * Unicorn’s Barding * Unicorn Feathering Void's Embrace * Gauntlets of the Void * Nothingness Shroud * Void Countenance * Voidblade * Voidwalkers Category:Source: City of Seven Seraphs: Akashic Trinity Category:Source: Akashic Realms Volume 1: Emperors & Einherjar